mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Diedrich Bader
| birthplace = Alexandria, Virginia, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian | yearsactive = 1988–present | spouse = Dulcy Rogers (1998-present) }} Karl Diedrich Bader (born December 24, 1966), better known as Diedrich Bader, is an American actor and comedian. Many know him for his role as Oswald Lee Harvey on The Drew Carey Show, and voice portrayal of Batman on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Personal life Bader was born in Alexandria, Virginia, on Christmas Eve, 1966, the son of Gretta Bader, a sculptor, and William B. Bader, a foundation executive who worked in politics.Diedrich Bader Biography (1968?-) At the age of two, his family moved to Paris, France, but he returned to the U.S. to attend Groveton High School. He graduated from T.C. Williams High School in (Alexandria, Virginia) and later college at the North Carolina School of the Arts. Bader is married to actress Dulcy Rogers with whom he has two children. Career After a few guest roles on popular television series such as The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Quantum Leap and Cheers, Bader's first major role was in the 1993 series Danger Theatre, playing The Searcher. He moved into cinema acting for the 1993 movie version of The Beverly Hillbillies, but returned to TV, playing Oswald on The Drew Carey Show starting in 1995. Bader has had roles in animated features such as Ice Age, The Simpsons, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and The Penguins of Madagascar. He appeared in the 1999 film Office Space as Peter's mulleted neighbor Lawrence, and in the 2004 film Napoleon Dynamite as Rex, the owner of a martial arts dojo. He performs in the 2004 film Eurotrip as a thief. All of these roles had Bader altering his appearance in some way so as to be less recognizable. Bader has provided his voice to several different Batman cartoons as both heroes and villains: Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, The Batman, and starring as the title character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Filmography *''Desert Rats'' (1988) (TV) – Mort *''The Preppie Murder'' (1989) (TV) – Peter *''Cheers'' (1990) (TV) – Waiter *''Danger Theatre'' (1993) TV Series – The Searcher *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1993) – Jethro Bodine/Jethrine Bodine *''Teresa's Tattoo'' (1994) – Higgins *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995–2004) TV Sitcom – Oswald Lee Harvey *''The Assassination File'' (1996) (TV) – Scott McDonough *''Gargoyles'' (1996) TV Series (Voice)- Jason Canmore *''Pepper Ann'' (1997) TV Series (voice) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (1998) TV Series (voice) – Adonis *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999) (V) (voice) – Adonis *''Office Space'' (1999) – Lawrence *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) (V) (voice) – Vol *''Olive, the Other Reindeer'' (1999) (TV) (voice) – Zoo Director *''Batman Beyond'' (1999) TV Series (voice) – Zeta *''Couple Days... A Period Piece'' (2000) – Josh *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) TV Series (voice) – Warp Darkmatter/Natron *''Baby Blues'' (2000) TV Series (voice) – Kenny/Various Characters *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2000) (V) (voice) – Warp Darkmatter *''Certain Guys'' (2000) – Ronald *''Drew Carey's Rock & Roll Back to School Special'' (2001) (TV) – Oswald Lee Harvey *''The Zeta Project'' (2001) TV Series (voice) – Zeta/Zee *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001) TV Series (voice) – Harvulian 'Boomer' Standervault *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) (voice) – Guard #2 *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001) – Miramax Security Guard Gordon *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2002) – Hoss Delgado *''Evil Alien Conquerors'' (2002) – My-ik *''A Baby Blues Christmas Special'' (2002) (TV) (voice) – Kenny *''Ice Age'' (2002) (voice) – Oscar *''The Country Bears'' (2002) – Officer Cheets/Voice of Ted Bedderhead *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2004) – Rex *''EuroTrip'' (2004) – Mugger *''Dead & Breakfast'' (2004) – Chef Henri *''Center of the Universe'' (2004) TV Series – Tommy Barnett *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) – Joel *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) (TV) (voice) – Lars *''Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone'' (2005) (voice) – John *''National Lampoon Presents Cattle Call'' (2006) – Glenn Dale *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) (TV) (voice) – Korgoth *''Asterix and the Vikings'' (2006) – Olaf and Unhygienix (English version) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2007) - Simon *''7th Heaven'' (2007) – T-Bone's father *''Monk'' (2007) – Chance Singer *''King of the Hill'' (2007) (TV) (voice) – Doctor, Body Builder, Ray Roy *''Surf's Up'' (2007) – Tank "The Shredder" Evans *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) – Randy Daytona's Concubine Companion *''The Batman'' (2008) – Shadow Thief, Captain Slash *''Meet the Spartans'' (2008) – Traitoro *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2008) – Fiskerton *''Open Season 2'' (2008) – Rufus *''Reno 911!'' (2008) – Tommy Hawk *''Bolt'' (2008) – Veteran Cat *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) – Bud – "Two And a Half Deaths" *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008–present) (voice) – Batman, Kilowog, Ace, Owlman, Solomon Grundy, Punch, Gorilla Boss *''Space Buddies'' (2009) – Yuri *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) – Myles Martini – "Dead on Arrival" * The Penguins of Madagascar (2009) (TV) (voice) – Rat King – "Crown Fools," "Miracle on Ice", "Roger Dodger", "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel". * The Goode Family (2009) (TV) (voice)- Jeff/Lane *''Bones'' (2009–2010) - Andrew Hacker *''The Simpsons'' (2000) - Man *''Medium'' (2010) - Fred Rovick *''Chuck'' - (2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010) - Heatblast *''Vampires Suck'' (2010) - Frank Crane *''DC Universe Online'' (2010) (VG) (voice) - Solomon Grundy *''Outsourced (TV series)'' (2010) (TV) - Charlie References External links * * * One on One with Diedrich Bader * Diedrich Bader Batman: Brave & the Bold Interview * Diedrich Bader Pre-debut Interview with Diedrich Bader on Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Actors from Virginia Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:North Carolina School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Alexandria, Virginia Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American actors of German descent Category:American people of German descent de:Diedrich Bader es:Diedrich Bader fr:Diedrich Bader it:Diedrich Bader nl:Diedrich Bader pl:Diedrich Bader pt:Diedrich Bader fi:Diedrich Bader sv:Diedrich Bader